Demon Angel
by Goddess Hunter
Summary: The Yamis and Seto are vampires seeking the Demon Angel to help them defeat the Hunters. but will she remember Yami when she awakes and will she be able to help? YOC
1. Hard Decisions

****

Demon Angel

Summary: The Yamis' are vampires seeking the demon angel to help them defeat the Hunters (yugi, Joey, Ryou, & Malik) but when she awakes will she remember Yami? Yami/OC

Disclaimer: Sorry guys but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Even thought I wish I did.....I don't :-(

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 1: Hard decisions

"It's so cold," mumbled Bakura 

"You can't be cold Bakura, you're a vampire, we can't feel." Yami stated with an all-knowing gaze.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" He shot back.

They began shooting insults back and forth on the way to their feeding ground _Crimson Fever_, the hottest club in the city of Domino. It was about a five-minute walk and it wasn't looking promising for Marik, who stuck between the two bickering vampires.

"I can too feel, I'm not heartless," Bakura replies pouting.

"Uh huh, sure, just keep telling yourself that" Yami rolls his eyes

"Why you ......"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Marik screams at the top of his lungs. "I can't take 

this, I'm hungry, and you two are starting to ruin my appetite." They shut up instantly, but still giving each other death glares and yelling at each other telepathically 

'Now look at what you did!'

'ME!!! What about you?'

'Baka'

'Man whore'

'F-ing monkey'

'I CAN STILL HEAR YOU !!!' Both stopped walking and covered their ears, while Marik continued walking, and started singing "forsaken" by David Draiman 

"You see I can not be forsaken 

Because I'm not the only one 

We walk amongst you 

Feeding, raping 

Must we hide from everyone 

I'm over it.........."

By the time Yami and Bakura caught up to Marik they were coming up to the club. "Now you to behave, I have a dinner date," Marik stated. _'And man am I hungry'_

"Hey Max," Yami shaking the Doorman's hand 

"You gentleman might want to be careful, the hunters are on the VIPS. list tonight," he spoke quietly to them.

"Thanks for the info, we'll be careful," Bakura smirks. 

__

This is going to fun.' Yami thought as they walked in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

In Da Club (He He!!!!)

"So they have arrived," Seto says to himself when he senses his fellow vampires' aura. He gets up and walks across the dance floor to them.

"I was wondering when to guys were going to show up. I was about to eat without you" Seto says to them with a smirk

"Sure you were," they said in unison, while rolling their eyes.

"Tonight's lock down," Seto told them in a monotone.

"Yeah that's right" Marik smiles but it soon fades. " Wait a sec, Max said the slayers are coming tonight."

"So....."

"Well, wouldn't that mean we shouldn't stay for the lock down and go feed somewhere else."

"This is our feeding spot, you stupid excuse for a .....," growled Bakura

" Yeah but what if it's that group that's been slaying everyone. Ya know that group with that new powerful slayer in it."

"He does have a point Seto," Yami says finally taking part in the conversation.

"And leave our clan to be slaughtered!" Seto shot back.

"But they've been killing all the clans around Domino, last time I talk to one of the other clans, there were only three clans left, Seto, I say we split the clan, warn everybody, and have them defend themselves." Marik gives him a worried look. "Or at least until we can get rid of the hunters before they get rid of us."

"I agree"

"Me too"

"What do you say Seto?" Yami asks

"I.... " Seto began but was stopped short by a loud scream, "oh shit!"

"What? Seto?" Marik asks worried about his expression. Bakura looks at where Seto was staring.

"We've got trouble" They turn around to see the slayers at the door with Max starting to wither away to dust. The lights then went out and red lights flashing, the lock down was starting, all the vampires began feeding oblivious to the slayers.

"We've got to get out!" Yelled Bakura 

"This way!" The three followed Seto to his office.

"Wouldn't this make it easier for them to get us sense, oh I don't know, WE'RE CORNED IN YOUR GODDAMN OFFICE!" Screamed a frantic Marik.

" WILL YOU SHUT UP AND CALM THE HELL DOWN." Seto screamed back. They shut up to hear their fellow vampires screaming in pain as the slayers began killing. Seto presses a button behind a file cabinet and a secret door opened. "Let's go."

"Oh very clever Seto"

"One has to be prepared" Seto replied walk down the dark hall followed by the others.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Back in side the club

"What the Hell!" Yugi screams

"Why are you yelling Yugi?" Asked a very annoyed Joey 

"Their leaders aren't here"

"WHAT!!!!" Joey, Malik yelled

"What does that mean?" Asks Ryou. Everyone sweat drops.

"That means there are still vampires in Domino." Malik says faintly

"But can you believe that now there are only four left in this city," Joey says excitedly.

"Yeah we'll hunt for them another day," Yugi tells them, finally calmed down, with a yawn. "As of for right now, I vote we go home and rest"

"Sounds good" Malik says as they walked out of the now trash club.


	2. The Angel Exists?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 2: The Angel Exists?

"So what do we go now oh great Pharaoh and High Priest" They were inside an old building that had long been abandoned.

"Shut up!" They both yelled 

"Well can we form a plan?," Suggested Bakura

"Sounds good to me"

" Sure ..... why not"

"Ok for starters lets talk about these slayers," starts Bakura," They have killed all the clans in Domino and we're the only four left so they've ...."

"There's five," Yami interrupted

"What are you talking about Yami, we're they last ones and that's four not five?" Marik questioned Yami.

"There are five vampires left: us and the Demon Angel."

"The Who?" Bakura raises an eyebrow

"The Demon Angel," Seto began," was one of first vampires ever created. This "angel" was believed to be one of the Queen of the Damned children, one she actually gave birth to, part vampire part angel. It was believed that when our queen was destroyed, the Demon Angel was in such a rage over its mother death that it went on a killing rampage, killing everything and everyone in sight. The original slayers couldn't kill the Demon Angel. So instead, they cast a spell, sending it to an eternal sleep in Keota, Japan; now more formally known as Domino. But that's a legend, Yami, no such being exists."

"There was one part you didn't tell, Seto, before I became pharaoh, I came to this country to talk to its ruler. I had heard of the Demon Angel legend and went on quest to find it. It took me two months but I found the Demon Angel's resting-place."

"What did you do?" Marik asks getting into the story.

"I awakened it. She was beautiful and had brightest blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Wait a second, the Demon Angel, this killer, is a girl?" Bakura asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Bakura. I ended up giving myself to her and she made me what I am today."

"Why didn't you tell us this Yami? Does that mean that she's still awake and is roaming the world or what?" Seto saying, still shock that this Angel truly existed.

"No, we went feeding a few nights after I was turned. The slayers of that era came after us, she told me run back to Egypt. And that's what I did, sort of," Yami smirked," I went to the top of a house and watched. There were four slayers, a new spell was cast upon her before she could defend herself. They resealed her in the chamber and that's when I ran for the ship and came back to Egypt."

"Well that's great," Marik said excited," we can find your Angel, Yami, and she help us destroy the slayers, before the slayers get to us."

"I agree, I think she would be valuable to us." Bakura says with his eyes closed.

"If she is as powerful as legend says," Seto says," then having her awakened will be the end of our slayer problem, and vampires will come back to Domino. You ok Yami?"

Yami stayed silent, his eyes closed as a single tear fell down his cheek. Memories flashing back .

****

*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*

Yami POV:

I woke up in a bed with red silk sheets. I looks to the left to see his angel. His Demon Angel. I moved toward her and kissed her forehead.

"Wake up my Angel," I whispered in her ear. She replied with a moan. I couldn't help but laugh. "Come on its my first day as a vampire, can we go out?"

She moaned again putting a pillow over her head, "Go away."

__

'She actually thinks that's going to work.' I take the pillow from her and began to kiss her neck, her blonde hair covering her face.

"Alright, alright, I'm up already." She replied in a sleepy voice.

"How can you be tired you've been asleep for what 2,000 years?"

"2,013 years to be exact"

"ok, so why aren't you awake?"

"Haven't you heard of beauty sleep?"

"Ok then have it your way" I slightly get off the bed then jump back on and tackled her sides, she shrieked and trying to get away.

"ok........ ay....ah!....Ok.......we ......ca....an........go....ah!.....O..o.o.o.....ut....si....side!!!!!!" 

"Good"

"Butthead," she said between gasps.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" she said quickly with a grin.

"Alright that's it" I moved to where I was right in front of her and smashed my lips against hers. Not that she minded, I feel her lips grinning against mine. I set her on the bed and thus began another blissful night.

****

*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*

"Yo, Yami, is anyone in there?" Seto almost screamed, waving his hand in front of his face

"uh, wha, yeah?"

"Dude is it ok to bring her back?" Marik asks 

"Yeah.... yeah it's okay, I really miss her."

"Then it's settled, let's go and get your angel"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

The Docks

"Yami?"

"Yes Bakura?"

"Why are we at the docks?"

"Because I'm retracing my steps"

"Why?"

"Because it will help me find my Demon Angel"

"Why?"

"Why are you asking me 'why'?"

"Why?"

"Okay, that's it! You says another word and I'm going to kill you"

"Why?"

"Oh Ra! I give up!" Yami began retracing his steps that started 5,000 years ago with steam coming off his head because of Bakura's child-like antics. Bakura began following Yami with a grin _'Ra I love being annoying.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ryou wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!!!" Yugi, Malik, and Joey were jumping on the slayer's bed.

"GO AWAY!," He screamed from under his blankets.

"No, we have a meeting with the elders," Joey checks his watch," in FIVE MINUTES!"

*~*~*~*~* 5 MINUTES LATER*~*~*~*~*~*

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ryou began running down the hall, his mouth on fire.

"The old pepper in the mouth trick, well I must say good show old chap," Malik said in a British voice.

"Why thank you," Yugi said in a mock accent while taking a bow.

"Guys, I hate to spoil your fun but, uh, we're late," Joey said while walking down the hall. Yugi and Malik looked at each other and with a nod, raced each other down the hall.

*~*~*~*~* Meeting With the Elders*~*~*~*~*~*

"We have told you that someday your greatest and most hardest task would come, have we not our young slayers?" Said Elder #1

"Yeah so"

"Shut up Joey" Yugi, Ryou, and Malik yelled.

Elder #2 chuckled, "Well now is the time for this task to commence."

"So what is our task?"  


"To guard the resting-place of the Demon Angel."

"But no one knows where that is," Yugi replied the Elders," how can we watch over the darn place if we don't even know where it is or if it still exists, it might of collapsed by now."

"Shut your trap child!" Elder #3 voice boomed," if you want to know where it is then go find the vampire known as Yami! You are excused"

"Yes Sir," they said in unison.

Once outside they began discussing their mission.

"So how are we supposed to find Yami, now that there are only four vampires and they're all together, I don't think it will be easy to track him down?" Joey asked Yugi

" Will start the search tomorrow, all of you get some rest , we're going to go out and find this vampire."

"yes Drill Sergeant" Ryou said with a giggle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is it" Yami said

"Are you sure?" Seto asked his friend

"Yeah" 

"Ok then lets go," Marik said with his fist in the air.


	3. The Awakening

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

CHAPTER 3: The awakening

Seto, Yami, Marik, and Bakura stood at a really old looking storage room connected to the Spirit Dome, it was home to the Blade breakers.

__

'I don't understand why anyone would want to play with tops. And never in my wildest dreams did I think that tops would be this popular' Bakura thought with a major frown (A/N: I love the Blade breakers, so I just had to put them in my story ;-O)

"Let's go Bakura"

"I'm coming" he ran into the storage room after his friends. "So, what are we doing here Yami?"

"Shut Up!!"

Yami walked to the left side of the room and touch a brick on the floor, the brick began to move and turn into a staircase going straight down.

"Bakura, Marik watch the entrance, Seto come with me" Yami stated and began to go quickly down the stairs with Seto close on his heels. It was dark inside, very dark. Yami touch the wall saying "Keeper of the light guide my way." The room suddenly filled with light.

"Wow," Seto was an awe of the room, it had the walls of which made the palace back in Egypt, writing of many languages, and gold statues of every Egyptian god. One item caught Seto's eye, when he walked to the item he discovered that it was a painting of a family of four. The father was very handsome looking, and just by looking at the picture Seto could sense a power god-like aura. The mother was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, yet in her eyes held what look like a never-ending thirst. There was two young girls, one looked ten and the other about six, both had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The youngest, however, held a tint of black and gold, like her mother's eyes; Seto had to turn away from the painting for the child's eyes sent shivers down his spine.

"Where is she Yami?"

No answer

"Yami?" He looked just in time to see him walk down the hall to room with gold doors. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed, and he was once again in awe of the room.

Seto watched as his friend walk the a golden throne, with a marble statue of a woman "She's beautiful Yami," that was the only thing Seto could say.

"Thank you" Yami kissed the marble statue, then he began the prayer in hopes that it will still be able to revive her

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm bored"

" Shut up Marik"

"Why did we have to wait outside?"

"Because we have to watch and make sure no one interrupts, we need her help and Yami is the only one who can bring her back."

"Oh"

"So you don't mind if we barge in?" A voice said

"WHAT THE HELL! Marik get up!" Bakura almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the slayers walking toward them, all grinning

"Well, Well look at what we caught ourselves boys," Yugi said 

"Come on Marik lets go!" Bakura grabs Marik's hand and they run down the stairs. "Marik warn the others and I'll shut the door."

"Got it" Marik ran as fast as he could trying to find Yami and Seto.

Bakura began to read an inscription on the wall "'seal the Demon Angel alive and yet able to release the inside hate, the Serpent eye shall protect her.' Serpent? What serpent?" He look around him for her serpent guardian. 

"Come out, BAKURA! And tell us where Yami is."

"Oh serpent were are you, oh there you are," It was picture of a giant serpent with ruby eyes. wrapped around a woman protecting her from a fleet of shooting arrows. "How did I miss that one" He pressed on the ruby eye, and the bricks began to move and sealed the door. "Okay that should give us more time."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Marik ran through the golden doors and saw Seto, "Oh thank you Ra! Seto we've got a pro..."

"Shut your trap" 

"What in the..." Marik shut up when he saw Yami about to begin the prayer.

"Marik did you...."

"Shut up Bakura he's about to start"

"Heavenly Angel

Princess of Darkness

Banned to a world of eternal sleep

I bid thee

Come to the light

Come and see your world

Come to the light

Become alive once again 

Wake from your eternal slumber

I bid thee Demon Angel" 

The statue began to crack starting where her heart was and continued top crack around her body. Yami's eyes were wide, he jumped up to his feet and continued to watch his angel come back to him.

"Come back to me Sara" (A/N: PRONOUNCED SAR-A) 

Her eyes shot open at the sound of her name, breaking all the marble covering her body and causing it to fall on the floor. A cloud of dust surrounded her throne.

"Sara!!!" Yami cried out, thinking that the spell was wrong and her body had become dust.

Through the dust, Seto, Marik, and Bakura saw a figure walking toward Yami's crying figure.

"Yami?"


	4. Reunion's Tears

***** Sorry 4 taking too long school started and I've been really busy and thanks to thunderjam for being my first reviewer****  
  
Chapter 4: Reunion's Tears  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yami looks up from the ground, his face streaked with tears, coming face to face with the Demon Angel, his love, "Wha..." Sara's eyes were gazing at him with such love Yami couldn't decipher the exact kind.  
  
"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" She got no answer. Her hand when down to his chin, "Yami wants wrong?"  
  
"You're back," he replied slowly putting his arms around her thin figure," you're back were you belong."  
  
Sara gave him a smile and returned his hug, squeezing him tight. "I will always come back for you, I never should have left you in the first place, my love"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Marik' Bakura sent him a telepathic message  
  
'What?'  
  
'Did you tell him?'  
  
'No when I got here he was starting the prayer, I couldn't interrupt it, he would lose his concentration'  
  
'WHAT KIND OF AN EXCUSE IS THAT!'  
  
'IF HE WAS INTERRUPTED THEN HE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO BRING HER BACK!'  
  
'WELL NOW SHE'S GOING TO BE PUT BACK TO SLEEP BEFORE SHE CAN HELP US AND, NOT TO MONENT, WE WILL GET KILLED IN THE PROCESS!'  
  
'What are you two arguing about this time' Seto said in the middle of their feud  
  
'The hunters are outside the door and baka Marik was supposed to come in her and tell Yami so he can release the Demon and get out of here, and now, not to blame anyone ...like... MARIK forgot to tell you so now we're all going to die'  
  
'WHAT!!'  
  
'Tragic, isn't' Bakura said back sarcastically  
  
'Well, we have to tell Yami right now we might be able to escape still'  
  
'We have some time I was able to shut the door'  
  
'But still we have to tell them'  
  
'But guys, look at them for a sec,' they all looked at the couple in their loving embrace, 'they're happy let them be that way for awhile.'  
  
'We can't' said Bakura  
  
'I'll tell them'  
  
'No wait Seto. Don't'  
  
Seto ignored Marik and began to walk forward towards Yami and Sara. "I hate to break this happy reunion up but we have a problem"  
  
Sara stood up, along with Yami, and looked at him square in the eye, causing him to shiver. 'She's the young girl from the picture'  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Sara said giving him that 'what-the-hells-wrong-with-you- look'  
  
"Th.hhhh.tthhheee.the hunters are outside, Bakura was able to shut the door, but that means we're trapped inside with the hunters blocking our only exit." Seto replied so fast it made Yami and Sara's eyes grow wide.  
  
"So we're trapped! I'm sorry that our reunion was cut short my love"  
  
"Not technically, my dear Yami"  
  
"What do you mean," Seto shouted at her, "you heard me WE.. ARE.. TRAPPED!"  
  
"Will, you shut up for a moment!" She shot back at him. This was the first time he could take in her features. She was about five foot six and, by the looks of it, didn't like to be messed with, and you couldn't tell, but she had a lot of muscle on her body. Her long dirty-brown hair went to her mid back and it had several layers in it, and her face had high cheekbones, which made her look even more beautiful. 'And can't forget her spine- chilling blue eyes.' She had on an armor chest plate, looking almost like a modern day bra, except shoulder protectors came off the sides, she also had a long white skirt on with slits down the side. Two gold belts with emeralds formed around her waist, she also had on armored knee-high boots. One thing that caught Seto's eye was her headpiece, it was made of gold and also had emeralds, like her belts, it formed to her head and there was a point that came to the mid part of her forehead. 'Beautiful' But his stares didn't go unnoticed by Sara, she just shrugged them off and started walking toward the door.  
  
"Follow me if you wish to live" The four vampires followed Sara down a hall with more wall painting. Bakura stopped and took the time to examine them while the others were walking, they were pictures of battles, all the soldiers were female, there were only two women on horse back and they looked alike. 'What the.'  
  
"That's me and my mother in our final battle before she was killed," Sara said behind him, causing him to jump. Bakura turn his head and saw everyone looking at him and the painting. "I was happy then and I didn't have a care in the world, I loved my mother dearly and would've done anything for her. When she was killed I thought my world was about to collapse on me. So, I decided to get my revenge before they got to me too, that's when I received my full potential of my demon powers that I got from my mother; and the god powers I received from my father." Seto took this time to step in."I saw the picture of your family," Sara winced," there were two girls in it; I know one of them is you, but who is the other?"  
  
"I'm guessing I have no chose but to tell you, huh" Sara sighed.  
  
"Sara you don't have to tell us," Yami said quickly, trying to come to her rescue.  
  
"No I want to tell you the story," she turned to Yami and touches his face with her hand," I don't want to hide anymore." She walked down the hall a little further and looked at another wall painting. It looked like a celebration, and she gave out another sigh,"It all started here," she said pointing to the painting,"with the treaty between the Demons and the Gods." 


	5. Past of the Angel

*** Hey everybody, sorry it took so long, high schools really hard and I've been hella busy. Enjoy Chapter 5 and please review I feel like no one likes my story!!***

Chapter 5: Past of the Angel

"It all started here," she said pointing to the painting, "with the treaty between the Demons and the Gods. The treaty was celebrated by many and lasted all day.  Demons only went to the celebration at night for obvious reasons."

Sara continued to the next painting of just two people dancing. "These two are my parents," she replied, pointing at the couple, "I was told they met while they were dancing and bumped into each other.  When a slow beat came was played the danced together.  They were the first vampire/god pairing. They fell madly in love with each other and nine months later my sister was born."

Seto took this time to speak to her.  "What happened to your sister was she also buried?"

"No she wasn't, after our mother's death, she took over.  When I woke up the first time I had tried to locate her, but some older vampires told me she disappear a long time ago so, if she's alive, I have no idea." She gave a sigh and continued her story. "My mother acted as if nothing happened and continued to rule, whereas, my father was having difficulty being apart.  Three years later, they once again celebrated the treaty, 'because they never thought it would last as long as it did. That night it was another loving night for my parents.  I became their second and last child." She showed them more pictures on the walls and gave brief descriptions. Sara stopped. "We should be leave I sense that they will be coming after us soon."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside the tomb

"I almost got it Yugi," Ryou had been working on opening the door for almost 2 hours and still they hadn't gotten anywhere.

"Good. It wouldn't even if it took five years they still won't be able to get out with us at their only exit." Yugi watched Ryou work on the door and smirked _'I never thought it could be this easy to tell the vampires of Domino' _

"Got it!" Ryou got up and did a little dance while the door opened.

"Let's kill some vampires"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Let's go, the hunters don't know about the other exit." Sara walked down the hall and stopped at in old wooden door. 

"What's with the old door made out of wood," Marik whispered to Bakura.

"I don't have a clue. I mean all the other doors are gold and this one is made out of wood that is older than us." Bakura said not wanting Sara to hear. 

"Why are you two whispering," Yami whispered to them.

"Because they don't want me to hear"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" All three screamed and jumped in the air.

"If you wanted to know all you had to do was ask," she looked at them and smirked at their position. Marik had jumped onto Bakura who was currently still holding him; Yami just acted as if he just had a heart attack. She turned to Seto, who was standing next to her, and said while laughing "looks like I gave them a pretty good scare don't you think."

Seto also laughed at the trio, "Yeah, I've never seen Yami jump like that and I've known him for five thousand years." Seto suddenly became serious, "but they have a point this doors made out of wood and the rest out of gold. What's the deal?"

"This is an exact replica of my room," she replied softly and walked into the room.  The room looked like any other baby's room. It had a mixture of dark and light blue walls with glow-and-dark stars all over the ceiling and ladybugs on the blankets. It made their fellow Demon look normal.  "This place brings a lot of memories. Even if it isn't my exact room."

"Let's go we don't have much time I also sense the hunters coming closer." Yami placed his arm on her shoulder. Slowly she turned her head and gave him a smile. "Yes you're right, Yami, let's go."  Sara walked up to a picture of her and a girl and replied, "Have faith we're best friends for life." A door appeared in the wall and they walked out in hopes of getting out of their prison.

**** Hey sorry this is short and all but I've been busy. Not to mention I think this chapter kinda sucks so I MIGHT change it!!! Tell me what you think and if you want give me some hints on how to make the story more interesting for ya guys TTFN!!!!****


	6. A Letter from the Goddess

TO ALL OF YOU READING MY STORY~

 If you want you can read the next chapter then review and tell me what you think, ask questions, give tips, its cool. JUST PLEASE REVIEW even if you don't like my story I just want to know that people are actually reading my story. Thanx Guys!! TTFN!!!  

P.S. I'm also writing a new story based on Gundam Wing/ AC called _Searching for Blood _I might change the title if I can think of a better one or you can give some advice on the title 


End file.
